The wireless communication world is a communication environment constructed by a plurality of networks such as a wireless local area network, a mobile communication system, a satellite communication system, a digital broadcast and fixed access system, and so on; however, network architectures, transmission modes, transmission speeds, transmission qualities, quality of service strategies, resource management modes of various networks are significantly different. See from technology and market, more humanized communication service will obtain more praise and trust of mobile terminals, and a service provider for corresponding services can obtain better market return.
At present, various mobile terminals generally applied in the related art still cannot realize the concurrency of voice call and data service. Taking an easy example for example, when the mobile terminal is carrying out a data service connection, if there is a voice call accessing, since the priority of the voice call is higher, then at the moment, whether the mobile terminal answers or not, the current data service will be interrupted; and at the moment, when the mobile terminal is downloading relatively important data or some paid documents, loss will be caused to the mobile terminal.